Outsiders: remix
by German Beauty
Summary: I suck at summaries so please read it is good thank you.


I was walking home from a long day at work, at The Dingo. I was thinking of my family, and Soda really has the looks of a movie star. His big, brown eyes are always dancing, and his brown hair is perfect. Soda's 17 and I'm 17, so we get along pretty good beacause I'm his twin. Soda is always there to listen to me. I wish that he would have been here with me right now. Greasers, as people like me are called, can't walk the streets alone without the Socs, or Socials, jumping us. I just with I had a ride home. If I had thought about it, I coulda' called Soda. His best friend, Steve Randle, would have come and got me. Because, Steve does like me. That's okay because I like him too. I coulda' even called Darry. Darry's my oldest brother; he's 21. He's so big he scares me sometimes. But, he has to be tough. He works two jobs just so we can all stay together. Then, there's Ponyboy the dreamer or the family and he took it the hardest when, Mom and Dad died in an auto wreck a couple months back. I heard a cry for help and it sounded like Pony so I took off running at full speed and I finally saw where he was at 5 socs were surround him. I had now clue what to do because it's just me, but I then heard the guys coming and they scared them away thankfully. I was know in front of them and I said "Ponyboy, why where you walking home alone you know about the socs and how they like to jump us greasers."  
>"I know, Rach don't start lecturing me because Dar has that covered." But, then Steve said "And why where you walking home by yourself anyways?"<br>"That's no of your business." Said Pony.  
>"Yes it is look at my nose." Said Steve.<br>"Yea it's huge." Pony said. And I looked back and forth between Steve and my brother and said "come on guys can't you get along at least one and awhile." So I started to walk home with Soda following me.

I got and said "Guys, I'm going to go take a shower Dar please make sure they don't try getting a peek at me when I'm in the shower." So I went and picked out some clothes (). I went and took my shower and man did it feel good to be clean. After, working so long and hard at Dingo, so I went downstairs and asked "what they wanted for dinner and if Dal, Steve, and Two Bit where staying for dinner?" They said yea there staying and the rest said doesn't matter. So, I went and made Spagahtti and I started to boil the water and walked out there. So Dal asked "what me, Soda, and Steve where doing tomorrow?" I spoke up first and said "well I'm going to the football game tomorrow, so sorry can't."  
>"Great know where going to have to put up with you." Steve said. So I turned and said "you can change your plans if you want because I'm not." I said. And I turned and went out to the kitchen to finish up dinner and when it's almost done I called out to Soda and said "Soda can you come set the table please?" So he came out and set the table for me and I finished up dinner and I started to make plates for the guys and yelled "dinner's down." And they all came running in to get some dinner. So after dinner I got up and started to do the dishes and Dar came in and said "why don't you go get some sleep because you don't look so hot in the sleep department." So I went and told everyone goodnight and went to my room and laid down and fell fast asleep.<br>_

I woke up the next morning and got out of bed and went to pick out today's clothes (). So I went and hopped into the shower first before Soda came and took all the hot water and I got all clean and I turned off the water and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me. I then stepped out and saw Soda and Steve there like not even caring that I'm naked and Soda was shavin' while Steve was talking to him and I cleared my throat. They looked up and said hey and I flipped out and asked "what are you doing in the bathroom?"  
>"Well Rach I walk in on you all the time-" Soda said but before he finished I caught him off and said "not you Soda. But, you Steve what the hell are you doing in here?"<br>"Well, Rachel don't worry what ever I haven't seen before I'll throw a dollar at it." Steve said. I was completely shocked and said "well I need to get dressed can you leave."  
>"Nope, I'm fine right here." Steve said. So I grabbed my panties first and slip them on under the towel and I grabbed my bra and turned and dropped the towel and put it on. So after I was set I turned around and grabbed my jeans and put them on then my shirt. I went to the mirror and brought out my make-up and turned toured the mirror and started to due my make-up (). So I looked at Soda and said "how do I look Soda." He looked me over and said "very beautiful lil' sis."<br>"thanks Soda. Oh and do you mind if I come to work with you it's my day off and I could help out for free. I could bring in the guys for you."  
>"Sure, just don't flaunt it to much I don't feel like beating up some guys." He said and I laughed and said "don't worry you know who I like."<br>So, we then heard Darry yell that we better hurry up or were going to be late. So we went out and I was putting on my cowboy boots as we walked out to the car.


End file.
